Perfect Boyfriend, Mystery Girlfriend
by x se
Summary: ONESHOT NaruAnko KakaSaku Naruto’s been in a daze and Anko’s been going on and on about her perfect boyfriend, so Kakashi spies on Anko and Sakura on Naruto. But why are they going to the same place…?


Perfect Boyfriend, Mystery Girlfriend

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto-sama does.

I love Naruto x Anko, there should be more. Alas, I don't think others share this idea… Maybe others will be inspired by this fluff, ne?

* * *

Hatake Kakashi was normally not suspicious of his older Jonin and ANBU peers. He was normally reading his copy of the latest Icha Icha Paradise and ignoring Gai. However, Mitarashi Anko, a fellow Jonin as well as a hot, yet VERY crazy one, had been telling Kurenai about this loving, perfect boyfriend of hers.

At first, Kakashi honestly didn't give a damn. But then Anko got giddy, so he, being a regular Jonin who knew of her reputation, was scared out of his wits.

He began interviewing others, trying to find out who this "perfect boyfriend" was. First, he asked Asuma, who gave him a blank look and said "Anko has a boyfriend?"

Not Asuma.

Though he was sickened by the idea of a looker like Anko with a… With a "Gai", he still asked his "eternal rival". Gai clenched his fists and went on about youth and love, but Kakashi got the negative and left before the large browed man noticed.

Not Gai. THANK YOU KAMI-SAMA!

Anko had been on good terms wit Ibiki, so _there_ was a possibility. So, he went down to the interrogation office in time to see the scarred man kissing a redhead heavily. Kakashi quickly left before he was noticed.

Not Ibiki.

Genma was engaged, so he was out. Genma would _not_ cheat on that lunatic… She was normally a very sweet girl who worked at a ramen stand… Until someone flirted with Genma… Then she'd take out some cooking utensils and… Well, Kakashi felt very sorry for that maid. And that salesclerk…

Not Genma.

Kakashi sighed and went to ask Kurenai, but thought better of it and asked the last person on his list of possible "perfect boyfriends". He then realized that the only good guys on the list were the next one, and Genma. Anko might like good guys…

Kakashi went down to the academy to go ask Iruka. He heard some noises coming from an empty classroom, and went to check it out. Right as he walked in, he remembered Iruka was seeing Kurenai. Thankfully, they were too busy to notice his exit and entrance.

Not Iruka.

Kakashi scowled, and made a pact to follow Anko the next time she left the office "all giddy and crap" as a disturbed Asuma had put after seeing her.

* * *

Haruno Sakura was not normally suspicious of her Chunin and younger Jonin peers. She was normally reading a copy of the latest Icha Icha Paradise and ignoring Ino. However, Uzamaki Naruto, a fellow of the Rookie Nine and somewhat cute looking, had been acting very… _Unusual_.

At first, Sakura honestly didn't give a damn. But then Naruto got quiet and dreamy, so she, being a regular human being, was scared out of her wits. She decided he had been seeing someone and wanted to know who.

She began interviewing his friends, trying to find out who this "mystery girlfriend" was. First, she asked Shikamaru, who gave her a blank look and said "Naruto has a girlfriend?"

Not that Shikamaru _would_ know. Sakura decided it would be better to ask the girls.

Sakura left and asked Ino, who gave her a blank look. "I only hear things about the boys from Shika-kun and gossip, so you'd know too, and I don't really care."

Not Ino. THANK YOU KAMI-SAMA!

Sakura frowned, and wondered Naruto and Hinata could have gotten together. They had been acting friendly recently so_ there _was a possibility. So, making her way down to the medical office, just in time to see Hinata pull a redhead's shirt off. Sakura made a hasty retreat.

Not Hinat- Wait… GAARA? Naruto's best friend and former homicidal maniac _GAARA_!

Still recovering from _that_, Sakura wondered if she still wanted to know who Naruto's girlfriend was. The absence of the traditional yelling at her boyfriend for his lateness decided it. TenTen was engaged to Neji, so she was out. Waaaaaay out.

Not TenTen.

Sakura sighed and went to ask Gaara, but thought better of it and asked the last person on her list of possible girlfriends. She then realized that the only bad girls on the list were the next one, and Ino. Naruto might like bad girls…

Sakura went down to the training area to go ask Temari. She heard some noises coming from a clearing, and went to check it out. Right as she passed some trees, she remembered Temari was seeing Chouji. Thankfully, they were too busy to notice her exit and entrance.

Not Temari.

Sakura scowled, and made a pact to follow Naruto the next time he left the training area "all quiet and crap" as a disturbed Shikamaru had put after seeing him.

* * *

"See you tomorrow Kurenai!" called Anko, waving at her best friend, who nodded and waved, who was planning on going home and having a nice snack. Then maybe she'd go have some cuddle/torture time with her Iruka-kun. After all, three cuts per session just wouldn't cut it, would it?

Kakashi grinned evilly as he leapt onto the roofs and followed Anko.

He would find out who she was dating.

He was Copy Ninja Kakashi after all.

* * *

"See ya later Gaara!" exclaimed Naruto, waving at his best friend, who nodded and gave a small wave, who was planning on giving his Hinata-chan the best night of her life and making sure she was thoroughly pleasured to the point of passing out. He would not be selfish, no sir-ee!

Sakura grinned evilly as she leapt onto the roofs followed Naruto.

She would find out who he was dating.

She was Chakraless Earthquake Sakura after all.

* * *

Kakashi grinned when Anko finally stopped at a training area and sat down. He would find out who Anko's boyfriend was and quench this "out-of-nowhere" curiosity.

It was going to be good… Almost as good as Sakura's kisses…

Nah…

* * *

Sakura grinned when Naruto ran towards a training area and went inside. She would find out who Naruto's girlfriend was and quench her "once-lost-gossipy" curiosity.

It was going to be good… Almost as good as Kakashi's kisses…

Nah…

* * *

Mitarashi Anko smiled a girlishly shy smile as the gates to the training area opened. She couldn't help it she felt this way. She was happy she did. She had never been like this before.

There, at the entrance, was the person she loved and who loved her unconditionally back. He was the greatest hero Konoha had ever known and next in line to be Hokage.

Uzamaki Naruto.

It didn't matter she was twelve years older than he was. It really didn't. After all, love knows no boundaries, as they say.

Sure, that was the reason they were dating in secret. After all, people had gotten upset when a fifteen year old starting dating a thirty year old. Mainly the illustrious Kakashi and once innocent Sakura.

But… Anko smiled when Naruto walked over to her with a picnic basket in one hand. He sat it down and jumped back, getting into a fighting position. It was time for their ritual.

* * *

Uzamaki Naruto smiled an uncharacteristic non-fake smile as he opened the gates to the training area. He couldn't help it he felt this way. He was happy he did. He had never been like this before, no crushes were like this.

There, in the training area, was the person he loved and who loved him unconditionally back. She was one of the greatest people Konoha had ever known and next in line to be an ANBU general, if she wanted.

Mitarashi Anko.

It didn't matter he was twelve years younger than she was. It really didn't. After all, love knows no walls, or whatever the saying is.

Sure, that was the reason they weren't telling anyone they were going out. After all, people had gotten upset when a fifteen year old starting dating a thirty year old. Mainly the perverted Kakashi and once pervert-hating Sakura.

But… Naruto smiled as he walked over to her with a picnic basket in one hand. He sat it down and jumped back, getting into a fighting position. It was time for their ritual.

* * *

Kakashi's mouth dropped and he heard someone fall out of a tree next to him. He looked down to see his girlfriend and (when he asked in a week or so) hopefully, future fiancée, who was rubbing her rump and scowling.

"Ano… Sakura-chan?" said Kakashi plainly. Sakura looked up at Kakashi and smiled.

"Hey Kakashi-kun!" laughed Sakura as she jumped up to the branch and looked at him, and he looked at her. She was basically intact, with a few scratches and rips from falling of the tree. Both of the ninja's weapon pouches had a small bulge, after all, they were the number one fans of Icha Icha Paradise.

"Surprised?" said Kakashi, motioning to the now sparring Naruto and Anko. Sakura nodded.

"Not as surprising as Hinata and Gaara." Replied Sakura offhandedly. She glanced over at the sparring lovers. "Ne, I never would have guessed…"

"Mmm…" Kakashi said, his attention more on the tears on Sakura's shirt.

"Look at me, not them. You have to wait till cuddle time if you want these…" Sakura hugged herself right below what Kakashi was looking at, giving them emphasis. Kakashi _might_, probably would, have gotten a nosebleed, and _definitely_ would have gotten one if he was innocent, except the sparring two got his attention and he gaped when he saw what they did. As they aimed a fist towards the other's face…

* * *

Naruto grinned, and Anko mimicked it as their ritual began to come to a close. They both charged a bit of chakra in their fists and aimed toward each other…

As the fists were about to hit their target, they swerved and grabbed the back of the target's head, pulling them in for an earth shattering kiss. Tongues danced in one mouth, and moved to the next as the bodies slowly fell to the ground, young of the two cradling the elder above.

The need for oxygen was great, So Naruto and Anko pulled away as Naruto pulled himself up to lean against a tree, Anko in his arms. He held her close, never wanting to let her go, she hugged herself close to him, never wanting to move.

There was no need for words. They loved each other, and being together like this was good enough for them.

But Naruto couldn't leave a romantic moment alone when he heard Anko's stomach give a growl. Anko grinned sheepishly, and Naruto stuck his hand into the picnic basket, pulling out a container of dango dumplings.

Naruto picked up a stick, looked at it, and began feeding Anko, until she ate the last one and began nibbling on his hands.

After doing this, Anko pulled out the ramen and fed Naruto, while he still fed her, and they continued until inhuman amounts of dango and ramen had been consumed in the time it took most people to have an entire meal. Those two had always been obsessive about their favorites.

After they finished eating, Naruto pulled Anko close to his side and she cuddled to his chest. He rubbed her back, and she eventually fell asleep.

Naruto grinned and kissed Anko on the forehead, and eventually joined his "mystery girlfriend" in slumber. After all, being a "perfect boyfriend", he had to make sure she got to sleep first before joining her.

Both unconsciously cuddling, the sun set and Kakashi and Sakura had left hours ago to their apartment.

All was well.

_The End_

* * *

Ending Note: I happen to be an avid NaruIno fan, just so you know. 


End file.
